


Visions Of You

by iconicsoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, Emotional Infidelity, Infidelity, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Grey Harry Potter, POV Second Person, Pining, Poetry, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicsoul/pseuds/iconicsoul
Summary: Harry's life is coming to pieces.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Visions Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So, I've been writing drabbles here and there for almost 2 years now, and I finally decided to post one of them in here.  
> Please beware of the tags before reading.  
> 

Every time the night falls, you dream about him. 

You dream, you day-dream, you fantasize, and you hallucinate about him. 

You find yourself at midnight, laying in bed beside her, thinking back to his comfort and his tender touch. Remembering the intensity of his love. The warmth in his voice. The glint in his eye. 

You think about the way he is the only one who ever made you feel alive. The only one who ever made you feel something. The one who could make you forget about everything and everyone. The one who understood you. 

You miss feeling that. You miss it so much it hurts. You miss it so much you think you might die from it. 

He misses it too. You know he does. When you catch a glimpse of him at the Ministry, you know he’s not happy with his life either. He looks just as miserable as you do. You know he gets the feeling. You can’t talk to him about it, but you know he does.

It’s not fair to anyone. It’s not fair to her. You know it isn’t. 

And yet, you can’t help but wonder. 

What could it have been like if you’d decided to leave everything for him? For the two of you. 

It’s your fault. You are a coward. You are too scared of people’s opinions. You messed it up. 

The guilt of it haunts you. It makes your stomach lurch. It makes it hard to swallow. It makes your heart sore. 

Even when she’s right next to you, you can still feel the blankness he left on you. It’s like without him, something is missing in you. A piece of you has gone missing. 

You long for his embrace. You desire for his lips. You do. You really do. 

You care about her and you love her, but you want him. You want him. Only him. 

Sometimes you think about the way he smells. His scent seems to be stuck with you everywhere you go. His cologne is everywhere. In your clothes. In your room. In you.

Sometimes you think about his hands, about his voice, about his hair. Everything comes back to you so suddenly you feel light-headed. 

She smells like flowers, but he smells like home. 

She is great, but she is not him. 

Nothing matters, but he does. 

You wish things were different, but they aren’t. 

Your life is falling apart, and there’s nothing you can do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated. <3


End file.
